eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Clones
Clones are exact copies of the main characters, having a main role in Spares. In the episode, the evil director, Bing clones Edd, Tom, Tord and Matt so he can make a profit from his new film, The Big Named Monster. They look exactly the same as the four, wear the same clothes and even have the same addictions and personalities. For example, the Tord clones all seem to be trigger happy and all the Edd clones share Edd's addiction to coke. Edd called them "hideous, disgusting, fish-faced demon spawn". Appearances The Clones were created from the DNA left on the group's cinema seats and put together on a construction line, with the eyeballs being removed for the Tom clones, and toasters used for Edd's brains. All rejected Clones were dumped into reject rooms. The clones then watched The evil director's new film, but afterwards they left the cinema, forcing the evil director and Larry to try and track them down to get them back. At first they went to the arcade, where Tord clones started going trigger happy on nearly every single game. Eventually the clones gathered an enormous pile of tickets, but it only cashed in for a rubbish prize (a small plastic shark key ring), so they burn down the arcade with delight. Later they decide to go home. All the Edd clones have left a trail of coke cans, enabling the director and Larry to follow them. They then flood Edd's house and drink all his coke, causing him to shoot an Edd clone in the head with a shotgun. The clones attack and almost kill Edd, but Matt (with a golf club), Tom (with a baseball bat) and Tord arrive (armed with an AK-47), and they massacre all of the clones The Evil Director imagines that the clones have gone into the sewers to live, breed, multiply and form a civilization where they would gain superpowers from the raw sewage, so they could enslave the human race in a thousand years time. Notable Individuals Edd Clone This Clone was presumably the leader of the group, asking them if they where they wanted to go next on two occasions. He was shot in the head (rather gorily) when he took Edd's coke. Naked Edd Clone This Clone was a possible reject and was seen wearing no clothes walking past Hellucard while he was reciting 'Ey Hed' over and over again. He was presumably massacred along with the other clones. Reject Tom Clone This Clone was a reject, as was discovered when he didn't understand one of the jokes from the evil directors film, causing a robotic arm to pick him up and dump him into rejects room 64. He had a high, girly voice , and wanted to go kitten shopping in a while everybody else wanted to go to the arcade, which he tries to take back but ends up being dumped in a dumpster. Later on he wants to go kitten shopping while everybody else wants to go home, once he realised what he said he shouts "Oh, not again!" and is dumped in another dumpster. It is unknown if he is still there or if he was massacred with the rest of the clones. 3 Toms get dumpstered- 2 clones and the real Tom. Matt Clone This Clone appeared after the clone massacre, and the group couldn't tell between the original and the clone, so they dumped Tom in a bin and let the Matt clone take his place. What happened to this clone is also unknown. But it is possible but unlikely that he is the original Matt's replacement thrown out future episodes. He also could have been killed by Tom in revenge or just left because the group got sick of 2 Matts. In Movie Makers, however, Matt made a porn film with his clone. The DVD was named "Matt on Matt." Wally Matt Clone A Matt clone, and another possible reject, who was seen in the arcade dressed like wally from wheres Wally.He was presumably massacred with the other clones. Real head Matt clone This clone was a room 64 reject. Instead of cartoon Matt's head, it had real life Matt's head. He also speaks like the South Park version of Saddam Hussein. Tord Clone This Tord clone was shown to be very trigger happy, like normal Tord, and used guns instead of the controller for arcade games, causing them to explode and send the himself flying, as well as injuring the other clones around him. He used his gun in a shooting game, used his gun on a punching game, and used his gun on a ball game, also setting them on fire. Badly Drawn Tom Clone This clone was in reject room #64, and was not seen moving Mixed Up Clone This clone was another reject, and had beige and blue pants, a green and purple hoodie with a blue hood, ginger edd hair, grey and black shoes, and one Tom "eye", basically the whole gang mixed together into one. Mixed head Tord Clone A more reasonable clone reject. Mainly Tord, although having Matt's chin and pants, Edd's hair and Tom's "eyes". Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Eddsworld Category:Villains